Darix Tyner
|history= Ixenioth Ternock was born among his kind, which kept to themselves in the mountainous country away from most of humanity. Like so many of his kind and even younger siblings they went to a school that their culture had designed to teach them the basics of the world, the things they would need to know to blend in and even educate them on some magical arts. When they become old enough, they were trained on how to transform themselves to blend in with the human teenage population and allowed to explore the outside borders of their area, near the cities that lied close to their homes. This was the first time that Ixenioth met a human face to face and had his first interaction with one. Perhaps an interaction that would change his life forever and cause him to desire to prove they were not beasts to the human world. Though the two made a great friendship, it was one day his human friend had to leave, leaving Ixenioth once more only with his kind to relate with. As Ixenioth grew older he picked a human name, using the one he told the boy he met. The human name being that of Darix. It was the name he worked on his penmanship with and creating the signature he would use when he decided to leave home, even though against his parents wishes. He wanted to explore the world and go to a human university. To do as the people do of this world and not hide in the mountains like some nomadic clan. After all, his parents and grandparents only saw the outside world in their business life of their corporation run environments in the small cities that out lined their territory. That was not enough information and there had to be so much more out there. So Ixenioth left adopting his fake ID as his true name, becoming, far as the world was concerned now in New York City: Darix Tyner. A young college student from the country life and one who excelled in his studies, including in the PHD he ended up gaining on the studies of mythology. Once Darix graduated, he took up a job as a Librarian in a local library in New York. Where he would watch become in and go. Using even the free time to read the literature of the world to grasp the creativity of the human mind compared to his own people. When he did go home though to visit his family, he was greeted with concern and some scorn. That he was chasing a foolish dream that would get him killed like several ancestors of his past. He was told he couldn't trust mankind. That the humans would turn on him if they found out the truth and they would cage him like a wild animal. That when that day came, they would not rescue him from his fate. They would let him learn the hard way, even if it means his death. It was their final warning to him and a warning that Darix left his home from once those words were spoken by his father. He left back to New York City. Even more determined to prove them wrong. He was no fool after all. He knew the dangers that could come, but you have to start somewhere and the torch has to be lit by someone to lead the way. If none of them were going to try, then he would do it. Some way. Some how. He would find his place not on in the world by prove that his kind could be trusted by all. }} Category:Character